El Furby de Tenten
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Porque Neji realmente deseaba aquel lindo juguete. (Regalo para ThousandWordByMary) (AU, NejiTen).


¡Hola!

Bueno, Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Mary (¿puedo llamarte así?) **ThousandWordByMary**, forera en el Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Quien pidió un NejiTen.

Creo que nunca hemos hablado, pero como eres mexicana y te gusta el SasuSaku, ya me caes bien *o* (ok no). Se nota que eres muy amigable y me gusta como escribes, así que decidí escribirte un intento de NejiTen (muy corto, por cierto).

Que te la pases muy bien en tu cumple :D. Y que te regalen muchas cosillas xD.

Espero que te guste mi regalo.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Es un Universo Alterno.

Nota: Un Furby es eso que sale en la imagen del fic xD. Son un juguete muy famoso (que me encanta).

* * *

Neji solía decir que era innnecesario ir al Jardín de Niños, pues lo único que aprendías ahí era que si juntabas todos los colores de plastilina, se hacía gris.

Pero claro que a su mamá no le importaban mucho sus quejas, por ello siempre le preparaba galletas de coco, las ponía en su pequeña mochila de _Spiderman_, y lo dejaba puntualmente a la entrada del colegio, despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla.

El pequeño Hyuga entró al salón con su expresión seria de todos los días, y se encaminó hacia los libros para colorear (pues era su actividad favorita mientras estaba en la escuela).

Iba a comenzar a pintar a un oso sonriente, pero una voz un tanto mecánica le distrajo, seguida de una risita fastidiosa que él conocía bien.

Se volteó de inmediato y lo que encontró lo dejó sorprendido.

¿¡Qué hacía esa niña de los chonguitos con el nuevo Furby!?

Sintió algo de envidia, claro. Esa mocosa se estaba divirtiendo con el juguete que ÉL, Neji Hyuga, había pedido el mes pasado a sus padres.

"Lo siento, cariño, nos dijeron que están agotados en todo el país" le habían dicho... Y ahí estaba ella, jugando con uno.

Siguió observándoles atentamente. Dándose cuenta que el Furby en cuestión tenía la panza blanca, exactamente como el que él deseaba.

Tenten, ajena a todo lo que pasaba, se encontraba felizmente cepillando a su Furby. Y dio las gracias a Dios de que su querida mami trabajara en una juguetería, pues de no ser así, jamás hubiera conseguido a su pequeño _Timothy._

El Hyuga los miraba a ambos, no tan discretamente, y algunos de sus compañeros ya comenzaban a notarlo.

¿Por qué la miraba tanto?, se preguntaban, ¿Acaso le gusta?

Ellos no sabían que sólo le interesaba su juguete.

Y mientras más jugaba Tenten con su Furby, más ganas le daban de arrebatárselo. Sin embargo, eso no sería correcto. Sus padres le habían enseñado a tratar bien a las señoritas, así que tenía que idear un plan para que ella, personalmente, le diera su Furby.

Salió a los columpios para poder concentrarse mejor. Y después de un rato columpiándose, fue iluminado con una grandiosa idea: Intercambiar. Era fácil y sencillo, sólo tenía que negociar con esa niña de los chonguitos ¡y listo! Tendría el juguete que siempre quiso.

Los buscó con la mirada y los encontró en el arenero. Neji rodó los ojos ¡todo el mundo sabía que a los Furbys no les gustaba la arena!

Sin más, decidió acercarse.

—Hola— Saludó educadamente.

Tenten alzó la vista sólo para encontrarse con, según ella, "el más guapo del salón".

—Hola— Le devolvió el saludo alegre y sonrojada.

—Bonito Furby— Comentó con falso desinterés.

—Gracias, se llama Timothy.

Y el Hyuga hizo un esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué clase de nombre enfermo era ese? El Furby ni siquiera tenía cara de "Timothy".

—Así que... ¿Qué quieres por él?— Fue directo al grano.

—¿Disculpa?— Contestó indignada.

—Vamos ¿qué quieres? Puedo ofrecerte unas deliciosas galletas de coco— Ofertó.

—No, gracias— Contestó cortante, pues no iba a intercambiar a Timothy ni por todas las galletas del mundo. O bueno, pensándolo bien, tal vez podría sacar provecho de la situación...

—Te puedo comprar una muñeca, si gustas.

—No quiero una muñeca. Quiero un beso tuyo— Contestó segura.

Neji hizo una mueca de asco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir semejante cosa atroz?

El Furby definitivamente no valía la pena.

Estaba a punto de retirarse. Oh, pero entonces el Furby habló en ese idioma raro que tenían, como diciéndole "hazlo por mí, Neji". Y Neji, hechizado por el Furby, y rojo de vergüenza, aceptó.

No dijo nada, simplemente se aseguró de que nadie estuviera viendo, se acercó a la mejilla de Tenten, y le dio un corto y rápido beso.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada ¡un chico la había besado! Y no cualquier chico ¡Había sido Neji Hyuga!

Él sólo tomó el Furby y se fue. Y ella también se fue ¡a contárselo a sus amigas!

A la hora del recreo, mientras Neji jugaba en el pasto con Timothy (había decidido conservar el nombre, por respeto al Furby) vio a Tenten caminando sola cerca de donde estaban.

—Hey ¿por qué no vienes a jugar con Timothy y conmigo?— La invitó cortésmente.

La pequeña de los chonguitos se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿A qué quieres jugar?— Preguntó con ese tono serio tan característico en él, una vez que Tenten se sentó a su lado.

—A la mamá y al papá— Repondió feliz.

* * *

No sé si quedó decente xD. Es el primer NejiTen que escribo...

En fin, gracias por leer :)

¡Saludos!


End file.
